Love is not over
by Vmagnae
Summary: Cinta itu menyakitkan , begitu pula dengan perpisahan , tak ada yang menginginkan sebuah perpisahan , seberapapun cintamu telah menyakitimu , it's KOOKMIN ! yang gak suka bisa out dari ff saya kalo gak suka pun jangan ngebas saya ! Kook!seme jim!uke


Cast : jeon jungkook

Park jimin

Rated : T

Cinta itu menyakitkan , begitu pula dengan perpisahan , tak ada yang menginginkan sebuah perpisahan , seberapapun cintamu telah menyakitimu ,

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Namja tampan ini terduduk diam dibangku taman , penampilannya sangat memperihatinkan dan juga terlihat kacau , beberapa kali mengusap kasar wajahnya ,

Jungkook -namja tampan tersebut- mengerang , lalu menendang botol kaleng didepannya ,

" Aghhttt , sial , mengapa ini sakit sekalii " ucap jungkook ,

Jungkook menangis , terlihat beberapa kali juga memukul dadanyaa , kemudian jungkook bangkit , berjalan dengan tatapan hampaa menuju apertemennya

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Kini jungkook sampai di apertemennya , mendudukan dirinya disofa merah tersebut , seketika itu juga bayangan _nya_ terlintas begitu sajaa

 **#Flashback**

Kini jungkook sedang duduk di atas sofa merah tersebut , memainkan permainan yang ada di smartphonenya

" Kookieyaaaaa " ucap namja manis tersebut

Jungkook yang merasa namanya dipanggil mempause gamenya

" Ya jiminie hyung ? " Ucap jungkook

Jimin - namja manis tersebut - berjalan ke arah jungkook , menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha jungkook

" Eiyyyy , manja sekali " ucap jungkook kemudian mengelus pipi jimin

Jimin mencupin perut jungkook

" Memang kenapa gak boleh ya manja dengan pacar sendiri ? " Ucap jimin

Jungkook terkekeh

" Aigoooo , kyoptaa , " ucap jungkook sambill menarik pipi jimin gemas

" Ahhh appo , yaaa kookieee " ucap jimin

Jimin lalu bangkit dari tidurnya , lalu menghujami jungkook dengan cubitan di seluruh badan jungkook

" Ehh rasakan inii hahahahha " ucap jimin

Jungkook menggeliat kesakitan , lalu disaat ada kesempatan jungkook mengunci pergerakan jimin

, jungkook menatap dalam manik jimin

" Kau tau hyung , cubitanmu itu sakit tahuu " ucap jungkook

Jimin gugup , mengalihkan perhatiannya , asalkan tidak melihat jungkook

" S...sssalah siapa hee ? " Ucap jimin gugup

Jungkook menyeringai " gugup ehh ? "

" Tt..ttidakk " ucap jimin

" Eiyyy , kita sudah sering melalukan ini tapi kau masih gugup sajaa " ucap jungkook

Wajah jimin memerah , " apaan sihh , gak lucu taukk "

Jungkook melepaskan jimin , lalu duduk kembali dengan benar

" Marah yaa ? " Ucap jungkook

" Tidak ! " Ucap jimin

" Iya kamu marah "

" Tidak "

" Iya "

" Tidak jeon "

" Iya kau marah hyung "

Jimin jadi gemas dengan jungkook , kemudian menarik tengkuk jungkook lalu mencium bibir jungkook , melumatnya pelan

Setelahnya jimin menunduk , menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya

Jungkook tersenyum , kemudian mencium kening jimin

 **#End Flashback**

Jungkook mengerang , segala sesuatu didalam apertemennya membuat jungkook mengingat jimin , ini terlalu menyakitkan , " tak bisakah kau pergi dari ingatanku jimin hyung " ucap jungkook , dan meremas rambutnya , jungkook pusing saat mengingat jimin , jungkook lelaah jika harus terus terusan merasakan sakit ini , bisakah jungkook istirahat ? Sehari saja tak memikirkan namja kesayangannya tersebut ?

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Pagi ini jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya , selalu seperti ini matanya terlihat masih sembab dan memerah , oh dan jangan lupakan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya dan juga kantung matanya yang mulai terlihat ,

Kemudian jungkook meuju kamar mandi , setelah mandi jungkook berniat menuju cafe langganannya

" Hai kook , " sapa seorang maid disana

" Oh hai jin hyung yoongi hyung " balas jungkook

" Ada apa denganmu , kau terlihat kacau " ucap yoongi

Jungkook menggeleng pelan , " aku tak apa , hyung aku ingin pesan seperti biasanya " ucap jungkook

Yoongi mengangguk dan meninggalkan jungkook dan jin disana

" Masih memikirkan jimin ? " Ucap jin hyung

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan , lalu mengangguk pelan " tak semudah itu melupakannya hyung " ucap jungkook

" Aku tau kook , aku sangat tahu apa yang kau rasakan , tapi cobalah , aku mendukungmu " ucap jin hyung kemudain pergi menuju pelanggannya

Setelah agak lama yoongi datang membawa pesanan jungkook

" Hyung " panggil jungkook

" Ya ? Kook ? " Ucap yoongi

" Tak apa , kau bekerjalah lagi " ucap jungkook

Yoongi tersenyum , yoongi tau jungkook sedang hancur sekarang , bolehkan sekarang yoongi mencari jimin dan mengatakan bahwa jungkook membutuhkan jimin ?

Jungkook menatap kosong cangkir yang berisi caffe lattenya , terlihat hampir mendingin ,

Kemudian pintu masuk terlihat terbuka , jungkook tetap tak bergeming , seseorang itu kini berdiri tepat disambing jungkook , kemudian memeluknya

" Aku kembali kook " ucap namja tersebut

Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya , kemudian ikut berdiri ,

" Jimin hyung ? " Ucap jungkook

Jimin mengangguk kemudian memeluk jungkook erat " aku merindukanmu hyung " ucap jungkook

Jimin hanya mengangguk , kemudian menangis dalam diam dipelukan jungkook

Setelah agak lama berpelukan jungkook melepas pelukannya , dan jimin menghapus air matanya , mereka berdua kembali duduk

" Hyung " ucap jungkook

" Yaa ? " Ucap jimin

" Rasa ini masih sama seperti 6 bulan yang lalu hyung " ucap jungkook sambil meremas halus tangan jimin

Jimin membulatkan matanya , kemudian menunduk , jantungnya berdegup kencang

" Maaf " ucap jimin

" Ya ? Kau mengatakan sesuatu hyung ? " Ucap jungkook

" Maaf aku tak bisa kook " ucap jimin

Jungkook masih tak mengerti

" Maaf aku tak bisaa " kemudian jimin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya kemudian menyodorkannya kepada jungkook

Jungkook membulatkan matanya , mulutnya kaku hanya untuk mengucapkan 1 kata sajaa

" Aku harus pergi " ucap jimin , jimin juga terlihat menangis disana

Jungkook menhentikannya , kemudian memeluk jimin dari belakang

" Jebal , kajimaaa " ucap jungkook

Jimin menangis disana tanpa suara

" Jebal kembalilah ke pelukanku hyung " ucap jungkook

Jimin menggeleng , " aku tak bisa , let me go ! " Ucap jimin

Jungkook menggeleng , jimin kemudian membalikan badannya

PLAKK ..

Jimin menampar jungkook

" H hhyung ? " Ucap jungkook

" Just let me go kook ! , jangan mempersulit keadaan hiks " jimin terisak

Jin dan yoongi yang memperhatikannya hanya bisa pasrah dan menatap jungkook dengan tatapan prihatin

" Kau tau perpisahan itu menyakitkan hyung , aku tak bisa jika tanpamu , aku sudah terlalu bergantung padamu , " ucap jungkook

" Maaf aku tak bisa " ucap jimin lalu berlari pergi

Jungkook kemudia terduduk , kakinya serasa lemas , apa jadinya jika jungkookk tanpa jimin ?

Yoongi menghampiri jungkook kemudian memeluknya

" Relakan saja kook , kau pasti bisa mendapatkan yang lain " ucap yoongi

" Aku tak bisa hyung " ucap jungkook

" Kau harus bisa " ucap yoongi

.

.

.

Vmagnae

.

.

.

Jungkook kembali berjalan menuju apertemennya , mendudukan dirinya

Kemudian mencari cutter di dalam lemarinya

" Maaf hyung aku tak bisa tanpamu , ingatlah cinta ini tak akan pernah berakhir hyung , aku mencintaimu " ucap jungkook

Kemudian jungkook ngenggoreskan cutter ke tangannya

Darah segar mengalir melalui tangannya , kesadaran jungkook mulai hilang , hingga akhirnya jungkook memejamkan matanya

Bisakah sekarang kita menyebut bahwa cinta jungkook adalah cinta sejatii ?

Hahahahhahaha , maaf maaf endnya tidak elit banget , saya udah ngebet banget pengen bikin kookmin tapi yang sedih" hehe

Tapi terima kasih udah baca

RnR oke :*


End file.
